Waterbirth Island Dungeon
Waterbirth Island Dungeon is a large dungeon found under Waterbirth Island and consists of several sublevels that contain powerful, aggressive monsters. Players must be prepared to encounter all three combat styles. Few safespots are available, so adventurers who wish to explore the dungeon must take caution. Sublevel 1 As soon as the player descends the stairs to enter the dungeon, they will be in a massive cavern, also known as sublevel 1, filled with level 78 Dagannoth with their spawn and fledglings. They use melee attacks and hit high and accurately. Protect from Melee is highly recommended for players who wish to train here. There are also a few rock crabs to the north part of the area. Most potential safespots contain eggs that, when approached, hatch and release Dagannoth spawn that will attack the player. However, once the Dagannoth become non-aggressive, they can be safely ranged across the skeleton just northeast of the entry stairs. Additionally, there is a spot eight spaces from the wall directly south of the small obelisk in the East where, if you are not being attacked, none of the creatures will attack you and you can stand there and heal. From this spot, you can take on one creature at a time, if you do so wish. Depending on which path is taken, the player will encounter the following monsters that use one of three attack styles: * Northern path – Giant rock crabs (level 95) * Middle path – magic-using Wallasalkis (level 91) * Southern path – ranging Dagannoths (level 78) It is worth noting that sometimes a few melee Dagannoth may have been stuck inside any of the rooms. Opening the door to the central room Each of the three paths leads further east to a central room with a ladder. However, it is blocked by three door-supports. The props can be knocked down with any attack; and it is possible to knock multiple door-supports by using Chain or Ricochet. Once the props are knocked down, two Dagannoth spawn will hatch and attack the player. Monsters from the three paths may also start attacking the player. Once the player is in the central room, they can climb the ladder. Going down the ladder allow the player to go through the sublevels that lead to the Dagannoth Kings; going up the ladder will lead to Askeladden, who is on top of the snow-covered mountain in the east part of the island. The top part of the area is very useful for resting, espically when players are going to the Dagannoth Kings. Sublevels 2 through 5 Rooms in sublevels 2 through 5 may contain: * Wallasalkis, which use magic. Protect from Magic is highly recommended. * Two types of Dagannoth: melee and ranged. If the player plans to run through the room, Protect from Ranged is recommended because the melee Dagannoth cannot run. Otherwise, the player should use Protect from Melee because the melee Dagannoth can actually follow the player, and they are potentially more dangerous than the ranging ones. * Giant rock crabs, initially disguised as large stones. Upon entering the room, the player will be safe providing that the player stays where they are. However, if the player goes near a crab, it will attack. Players may want to go near the Giant rock crabs currently moving, as those will be non-aggressive. * Rock lobsters, monsters similar to Giant rock crabs in that they are also disguised as large rocks. Protect from Melee is recommended. At a dead end, players can find Bardur, who is fighting Dagannoth Fledglings. If the player gives him certain equipment to keep him going, he will hand the player a cooked shark in return, which may prove a bit helpful if the player wishes to explore the dungeon further. The largest room in Sublevel 5 starts out as a long corridor that extends east, south-west, and then opens up to a big room with the ladder that leads to the Dagannoth Kings. The first section of this room contains approximately ten level 142 Rock lobsters. Protect from Melee is a must when going past this section of the room; the lobsters hit nearly as fast as dual-wielded darts and often into the low 300s. With multiple lobsters attacking the player, one mistake can quickly prove to be fatal. As the corridor turns south-west, more Rock lobsters continue to lie in wait. You may want to use Protect from Magic/Deflect Magic now as there will be Wallasalkis in there. You will be attacked by Giant rock crabs and both types of Dagannoth. The ladder in the middle of the narrow path leads you to the Dagannoth Kings. If players go past the ladder to the Dagannoth Kings, the final room on Sublevel 5 contains the exit to the Lighthouse. Players must complete Horror from the Deep to use the ladder, which will send them into the dungeon under the Lighthouse. Sublevel 6 Players that go up the ladder will find themslves in a large roughly circular arena where the three Kings reside. Each King uses a different combat style, and they hit hard. It is extremely difficult to enter the room without two or more of the Kings attacking the player; they must have a companion to enter first and distract them, allowing the player to enter and run to a far side of the arena. Players MUST be prepared before going down the ladder, or they may die a quick death. Southern cave During Blood Runs Deep, players gain access to a dungeon near the southern end of Waterbirth Island. It is the home of the Dagannoth Mother, two Dagannoth Sentinels, and many Dagannoth guardians. After the quest, only the guardians remain, since the player trapped the Mother and killed the Sentinels during the quest. Please note that you cannot set up the dwarven multicannon in this part of the dungeon. Music *The Monsters Below - First part of dungeon, sublevel 1 *Subterranea - Sublevel 1, room 2 *Xenophobe - One of the deeper rooms in sublevel 4 *Dagannoth Dawn - Near the Dagannoth Kings entrance (a little east) on sublevel 5. Gallery Waterbirth Dungeon 2.png|The dungeon entrance Waterbirth Dungeon 1.png|The ladder leading deeper into the dungeon, and up Waterbirth Dungeon 3.png|Flooded dungeon chambers Waterbirth Dungeon 4.png|Bardur fighting fledgelings Waterbirth Dungeon 5.png|The ladder leading to the Dagannoth Kings Waterbirth Dungeon 6.png|The ladder leading to the Lighthouse Personalities *Jarvald *Bardur *Askeladden Trivia *The Rune throwing axe was a popular weapon to bring to this dungeon before the Evolution of Combat, as it had a special attack that could ricochet and destroy multiple door supports. *It is possible to attack through the door supports. Players will want to watch for the occasional Wallasalki that may go near the barrier and attack players. *Previously, two players were required to go pass the doors near the beginning of the dungeon, as there were two switches that each player had to step on. Furthermore, door supports could only be attacked from behind, necessitating the use of ranged or magic to destroy the door of your parter, and allow them to destroy yours. The patch notes of 23 June 2014 changed this to the current way.